Hello Uncle Jake!
by bluemonster090
Summary: HumanAU Jake and lady are hosting a Reunion party for their closet friends and family. Bubbleline, FinnxFlame, and Ice kingxBettty oneshot


Hey Uncle Jake!

Jake looked out smiling into the sunny blue sky. His beautiful Koren wife was setting the tables ready for a 'Reunion'. All his friends, kids, and his brother were going reunite here in his and Raini (Lady Rainacorn)'s home in the country. Out of all the guests he suppose he missed his family. Sure he and Raini had been calling their kids but it's not the same if there not here. They were all mature and some were in school. He practically begged all 5 of them to come. Who he also missed the most was his younger adopted brother Finn. Ever since he got married to Blaze Fire, he hasn't heard much of him but heck he missed him.

"Yo, here's comes the Vampire Queen!" shouted a voice Jake turned to see Marceline and Bonnibel ( Princess Bubblegum) walking towards them. He also noted a mini male Marceline was with them.  
Marceline was one of the many friends he and Finn had. She had dark skin and red eyes. She always wore something different every day. When Finn was in middle school, he and Jake had found a huge tree house that they turned into their personal 'adventuring club'. And it turned out she was the owner of that tree house. She beat them up good, but after a prank she pulled of 'killing' Jake she just left them the house. She then forced Finn to be her minion, but then after making Finn do all these awful things. He tells her that she's a good person who likes playing games on people. That's when she let him quit being her minion. Jake was in High School with her. Back in School she was a leader of the NightOSpherers, a tough group, but she left them after she met Finn and Jake. She claims that's she too tough for those wimps, but Jake knew that it was Finn who caused a change within her. She was in juvie a couple of times but continued High School. Then she went to live her dad who had a huge company in which she worked to have Bonnie's fairy tale wedding.

Bonnibel happened to be in the same high school as Jake. She has pink hair and peach skin. She was also short but not shorter than Finn. She was the class president of her class and was Raini's Best friend (probably the only one besides Jake that could understand her). She was also a great scientist. Her parents owns a candy store named, ' Candy Kingdom', the place where Finn and Jake hung out. She had been Marceline's girlfriend in junior year. Before that she baby-sat Finn when Jake went on a date with Raini. Not that Jake didn't trust him alone in the apartment. Finn begged him to have her baby-sit cause he had a huge crush on her. She studied in Harvard and came back to continue her relationship with her Vampire Queen. She got a job as an chemicalist. Now she's married to Marceline.

"Raini 안녕하세요! 당신은 어떻게 지냈어? (Hello Raini! How have you been?)" asked Bonnibel as she hugged her.

"좋은! 좋은! 어떻게 당신의 '남편'로이었다? (Good! Good! How's it been with your 'husband'?) " said Raini as they giggled a bit. They started catching up. Jake shook his head softly and turned to Marceline who was holding the hand of what looked like a mini-Marceline boy. The boy had Marcy's black hair and dark skin. He also had Bonnibel's big blue eyes. He was wearing black shorts and a small version of the shirt Marceline gave to Bonnibel for their first anniversary (bubblegum's favorite shirt that Marceline gave to her).

"Soooo... Who's the kid?" he asked as the kid just blinked at him.

"He's my kid." said Marceline proudly.

"Your WHAT!?" exclaimed Jake. "B-B-But you and B-bonnibel?..."

"Yea, but I have a twin brother who donated sperm so that Bonnibel could get pregnant with my Heir!" said said jokily as she rubbed the kid's head like a proud parent would do. The Kid just smiled up at her.

"Oh yea... I forget you had a brother... Mashel Lee was it?"

"Yup. So Kiddo!" she said to the little boy. " Intdorce yourself to Uncle Jake!"

"Hi my name is Micheal." he said to the dirty-blonde hair man.

"Hey Mike! You know your nothing like your daddy (he means Marceline)!" said Jake cheerfully. Then suddenly 'Mike' kicked him in the knee.

"My name is MICHEAL! You dummy!" he huffed and walked to his mother. She was laughing hard.

"You were saying?" said Marceline sarcastically with a smirk in her face. Jake just rubbed his shin and glared at her. She then walked to back to her wife and son.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! It's the Ice King!" said a loud voice. Jake turned to see the greatest weirdo he had ever seen with a kid in a hoodie behind him.  
Back in High School, the Ice King aka Simon Kold was the most attractive and weird guy. He had strange pale skin and blue eyes along with long snow white hair tied in a ponytail. He was also fairly tall. He was very handsome and got a lot of ladies which he calls 'princesses'. Back in high school he always wore winter clothing which was one of the many reasons he was weird. The Ice king was also Marceline's childhood friend but forgot when he was 11. He was very interested in Bonnibel, and often called her 'princess bubblegum' which annoyed her. Finn often fought with him using the paper swords he made (which really looked like swords) while the ice king used his water gun that was filled with extremely cold water and ice cubes. He was weird that one time he ran across the neighborhood wearing nothing but his shorts in a harsh winter weather. Let's just say only that day many of his 'princesses' got a nosebleed. After he finally learn his 'bubblegum' was a lesbian, he was disappointed but nevertheless dated a girl in his history class named Betty. Later on in life went to college and married her. Last he heard, he moved to Russia with her.

"Hey Ice King... Where's Betty?" asked Jake as he got up from his bruising shin and looked him in the face. He hadn't change in all these years.

"Oh she's in Germany, studying the ruins of a castle. She's wants you and Raini to know she couldn't make it but wishes you well." he said as he smiled while scratching his head like an idiot.

"That's nice... who's the kid?" Jake asked.

"Oh, this my kid Gunter!" he said as he moved so that Jake could see him. Gunter was a tiny copy of Simon but he seem scared. He wore a penguin hoodie, black shorts and wore orange socks with orange converses. In Jake's opinion he pretty much dressed like a penguin. Gunter hurried quickly to his father's side tearing up a bit. And hid from the scary blonde man. "Gunter it's okay! He's your uncle Jake! Say hi to Uncle Jake!" said Simon encouraging the kid.

"H-Hi." said Gunter in a soft voice.

"Hi Kiddo! Don't be shy! I won't hurt you." said Jake in a happy voice but the penguin-child was still scared out of his wits. He hid behind his daddy again.

"Sorry about that. He's extremely shy when it comes to meeting new people. I still don't know why..." said Simon as he lifted Gunter who instantly got attracted to the frozen neck of his father.

"No worries man. Though you never talked about having a kid." said Jake.

"Well you know kinda busy." he said scratching the back of his head. "Hey is Bubblegum and Marcy here? What about Finn and Flame Princess?"

"Dude high school over. You don't have to call them like that any more." said Jake confused.

"Listen... Gunter why don't you go play with Auntie Marcy and Aunt Bubblegum? For daddy." he said as he put Gunter down and directed Gunter to his 'Aunts'. Gunter nodded and ran to his Aunts. The Ice king out an arm around the confused man. "Listen I seen a world where we are different characters. And this world is call Ooo. Get it?" he whispered as if it was the greatest secret ever.

"No..."

"For example.. Your character is a yellow dog who has magical powers that help you stretch in any way. Finn's character is a human boy who goes on adventures with your character. Finn's wife is the princess of the fire kingdom and everything that she touch turn into flames. Bubblegum's is a princess who is made of bubble gum and rules the candy kingdom."

"Ooh...ummmm..Yea, I kinda get where you're going with this." said Jake as he wiggled out of the crazy man's hold.

"I'm glad to finally share that secret!" Ice king said happily but then his attitude turned dark. "But if you tell anyone I may have to kill you." he said with a smile that gave Jake the chills.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" asked Bonnibel as she held Gunter.

"Nothing! Just you know guy stuff! Right Jake?" said Simon as he was given Gunter back to his arms.

"Y-yea nothing important. Just us guy things!" said Jake panicky.

"Ooookay, hey speakings of guy things, when Finn and his wife coming?" she asked.

"Yea it's not the same without the small fry." said Marceline.

"OMG like there is like no party if Rochelle isn't here." said a big lady. It was just Rochelle (LSP) one of the many friends of Finn and Jake. She was dark skinned and was kinda fat (in a pretty way people!). She also had lumpy purple hair and eyes. When Finn and Jake found her she was running away from home and was staying in her friend's house. She originally wanted to hang out with Finn and Jake to Seduce Finn into dating for her novel which failed horribly. Finn and Jake helped her regain her relationship with her parents. Back in high school she was the main gossiper and knew everything about everyone. She was also the president and founder of the Ice King fan club.

"What's up people!" she yelled. Gunter quickly hid behind his dad's head. "Like what's been happening?"

"Lot's of cool stuff!" said Marceline. Her bad little boy nodded and got in his mama's arms.

"OMG Look all the babies around me!" she loudly while pinching Micheal's cheek.

"Ouch! Hey Lady, Quit it will ya!" he said rubbing his cheek.

"Like OMG he's just like you Marcy!" Rochelle said as she saw Gunter who was holding his dad's head tighter. "Like Oh my God, who's this mini hunk?" Gunter then on que blushed and hid.

"Sorry about him he's very nervous." said the Ice king.

"Like seriously where's Finn?" Rochelle as she took out her phone and started texting to her friend.

"Did somebody say the hero's name!?" shouted a very familar voice. Everyone turned to the orign of the voice. It was Finn and his wife Blaze. Finn was the hero who untied them together. He was the reason why they were all well-known friends. He was a middle schooler when they met him other than Jake. He made many 'jorneys' that helped people. He helped Simon realize that he could find another than Bonniel. He helped Marceline realize that she's not meant for gangs. He helped Bonniel realize that even a stiff like her can have fun. He helped Rochelle reconsider abandoning her family. He helped Blaze realize that she's not evil like her older brother. He has grown up a bit. His hair was revaling in his hat, which has changed too. He wore a blue sleeve shirt and blue skinny jeans. He was almost as good looking as the Simon. In some ways he didn't changed, like he still wore the backpack he always wore and in his hand was a special fake red sword he made, 'The Demon sword' he called it. It looks almost as a real sword. Next to him was his wife, Blaze.

Blaze was a girl that had been sheltered all her childhood. She was home schooled and forbidden to leave her house. She has red long hair that goes to mid back, red-orange eyes, and tanned orange skin. Finn was so sad that he was rejected by Bonnbiel, eventually Jake took him on to find another girl. Finn was wary but went anyway. Flambo, a butler in the Flame state and friend of Jake's, told Jake and Finn about her. And if they can impressed her then she can be your wife. At first Finn shook his head and argued strongly when Jake dragged him, but after he took a good look at her, He decided that he had found his soul mate. So he presented her father three gifts; one was a big golden crown that Jake and Finn had found in a adventure in the black woods but decide to keep, a serene for the young fire girl, and finally a charm bracelet that Finn was about to give Bonnbiel. In the end Blaze was given the choice to either go with Finn as his bride or stay with her family. Blaze chose the first choice and left with Finn and Jake. Then she lived with them even after Jake moved out, she stayed with Finn. Later when it was legal for them to wed, they married. Only recently they had a boy named Philips the little bundle of joy Blaze was holding.

"Finn!" shouted everyone as they went to hug the hero and his wife. Then they spent the rest of the afternoon talking about the good old times, it took around an hour for all of Jake kids to arrive. The moms talked about their kids and cooing at them. The guys including Marceline argue whose wife was prettier. They played some football with their kids. Heck even Finn and Ice king had a good old battle for the old days. Jake just sighed and stared at the now starry sky, And smiled. 'Uncle Jake huh?'


End file.
